inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 37
The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome! is the thirty-seventh episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Shippō escapes from the wolf demons with Kagome's help, prompting Kōga to say that he will "make her his woman"; Kōga later professes his love for Kagome. # The wolf demons wage an all-out war against the Birds of Paradise; the leader of the Birds of Paradise possesses a shard of the Shikon Jewel. # The wolves are able to defeat the Birds of Paradise with the help of Inuyasha and the others. # Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight over Kōga, and Kagome returns home to the modern era. Summary Kagome risks her life to help Shippō escape the den from Kōga and his comrades, telling him to find Inuyasha. Kōga, who is watching from nearby finishing hunting for food, notes that she is loyal and instead of harming her, declares he is going to make her "his woman," getting a surprised reaction from everyone who remind him that she is human. Kōga, however, states his intention to use her ability to sense sacred jewel shards to gather all of the remaining shards in the region and tells Kagome that she is his now. Kagome, furious, slaps him - shocking everyone. She declares that she isn't a "slave" to be auctioned for and lies insisting she is already "sort of" seeing someone. Kōga assumes it to be Inuyasha and bluntly says he doesn't care and that the "next time he sees him he'll put a spear through his heart and feed him to his wolves," saying that he "won't be much competition" after that. Kagome, upon hearing this, soon fears for Inuyasha's life. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are finishing off the Birds of Paradise. Miroku, deeply thinking, says Inuyasha should let a bird capture him, confusing everyone. Miroku explains how the Birds have no wolf bones around the area, therefore hinting at a possible alliance between the wolves and them. He says how doing so might lead them to their nest where Kōga and his wolves might be at; creating a chance to save Kagome. Inuyasha does so and allows himself to get captured by a Bird. Shippō, meanwhile, is running to find Inuysha and soon reunites with the group again, who points out that the Birds of Paradise and the Wolf demons are actually enemies (also coming across a valley filled with wolf bones to further emphasize the point). Inuyasha destroys the Bird and the group then continues to look for Kagome. During this, Kōga, Kagome and his comrades are planning an attack on the Birds of Paradise. However, they are quickly caught and a battle breaks out. Kōga uses Kagome to detect the jewel shard that he is after and she soon locates it in the nearby cliff on its very peak. But soon the two leader Birds of Paradise come out with the intent on killing Kōga for his shards. Kagome soon detects the shard is in the Bird's mouth and Kōga gives her to his two comrades to be protected as he fights the Bird for the shard. It is here that she gets annoyed by being called "Sis" by them since she is Kōga's "woman" now. Though a Bird soon captures one of them, causing Kagome to quickly grab a bow and arrow that was tossed aside during the battle and save him. But as soon as she saves him, another one goes after her. Before she can be harmed, Inuyasha shows up and saves her by destroying the Bird with ease. Kagome is reunited with her group and Miroku quickly disposes of the Birds using his Wind Tunnel. However, Kōga demands that Inuyasha leave. Inuyasha refuses threatening he was going to pay for kidnapping Kagome. Kōga then warns that he run but to "keep his hands off his woman," as she can see the sacred jewel shards making her "perfect" for him, stunning everyone and shocking Inuyasha. Miroku asks Kagome if Kōga was telling the truth to which she responds that it was just "wishful thinking." But Kōga states he has claimed her as his and declares his love for her before insulting Inuyasha calling him "scraps" and for Kagome to be with him "a real warrior." Inuyasha, enraged, quickly leaps upward yelling that no one "talks down to Kagome like that with him around" and that she "wasn't his property." Kōga continues to look for the jewel shard Kagome detected in the mountain to which she alerts was another 50 ft. up to Kōga, also stunning Inuyasha that she helped him. Kōga though is attacked by the Birds and during the fight loses his shard in his arm. Inuyasha goes to finish the Bird and does so with one swing using the Wind Scar. Inuyasha goes back to the group and begins to boast about his victory but is quickly horrified to find Kōga in Kagome's arms (who is looking after Kōga since he is wounded). Kagome sends Kōga off with his comrades to get better and Inuyasha is upset with Kagome for letting them go since he wanted to fight Kōga despite his weakened state. Kagome tells him that Kōga wasn't well and that since he was good to her, she returned the favor. Inuyasha states she was "kidnapped and almost killed" by him, but Kagome insists Kōga protected her and looked after her. Nearby, Sango wonders, as well as among the others, if Kagome has developed feelings for Kōga to which Miroku suggests as well since he "lavished her in bold declarations of love and loyalty." Inuyasha, enraged in jealousy, quickly tells them to "forget it." The following morning, the group finds the two jewel shards and Kagome is worried that Kōga and Inuyasha will keep fighting and won't get over their differences. Sango suggests Kagome calm Inuyasha down saying how he was very protective of her and how the whole event upset him. Kagome, taking the advice, goes to talk with him. Inuyasha is still angry with jealousy and states how "it doesn't take much; just a few sweet words," to get Kagome to like someone. Kagome asks if it bothered him that Kōga said he loved her to which he denies insisting he doesn't care despite being obviously furious about it. Kagome, not buying it, assures him that Kōga "wasn't her type." Inuyasha continues saying he doesn't care what she does and soon asks Kagome "what exactly happened between them and Kōga" while alone in his den. Kagome becomes furious that he'd ask her that stating she did have "some self respect" and the two argue eventually ending with Kagome asking Sango to borrow Kirara. Inuyasha mockingly comments that she "misses her wolf boy already." But Kagome furiously yells that she was going back home, calling him a jerk and flies off with Inuyasha yelling after, "Go back home again! See if I care!" Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Miroku *Birds of Paradise *Kagome *Shippō *Kōga *Hakkaku *Ginta *Kirara *Kikyo }} Notes * In the manga, the jewel shards Inuyasha's group obtain in this episode are the last ones they find until the Mount Hakurei Arc, where Naraku steals them. zh:第三十七集 ms:Episod 37 vi:Tập 37 Category:Episodes